battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
4.0 Patch
Announced: June 21, 2014 Released: June 25, 2014 New Level Cap: And you know what that means… MORE LAND EXPANSIONS! Who will be the first to expand their Outpost and reach level 70?! New Repeatable Bosses: Seek out the Spiderwasp Queen and the Goliath Tank, which will regularly spawn and dare you to take the battlefield! Rare prizes will be awaiting only those strong enough to defeat these massive new threats. New Locations: Spiderwasp Nest: *The Battle Nations world continues to grow with the all new Spiderwasp Nest! Do you dare to venture in? Be warned, low ceilings and hanging rocks in this mysterious and dark new land will change the way you do battle. Rebel Bunker: *This newly discovered Rebel hangout is where you’ll find their most disastrous weapon to-date, the Goliath Tank! New Resource: Dr. Harris is a scientific genius, and has been researching and manufacturing an all-new resource that has great strategic implications for you! Complete missions to unlock your Plasma Refinery and behold all the glory that awaits! New Units: Portable Electric Fence: *This barrier is super-tough and sears three squares at a time with a stunning electric attack. Bring it with you to any battle! Plasma Turret: '' *An unmanned weapons system that fires a piercing plasma beam across an entire column of enemies. ''Plasma Tank: '' *Powerful plasma weapons plus hardened armor equals the best of both worlds — a powerful frontline unit. ''Plasma Trooper: '' *His X918 Plasma Rifle has two far-reaching attacks, and provides a plasma shield that reduces Piercing damage. ''Artillery Plasma Cannon: '' *This artillery is capable of raining down highly damaging plasma over a large swath of the battlefield. ''Royal Spiderwasp Warrior: '' *The Warrior's Mandibles can evade even the strongest frontline defenses, and its hardened shell is strong against Fire. ''Spiderwasp Egg: '' *With the exception of their horrible smell and nearly-impenetrable candy-coated shell, little is known about these rare drops from the Spiderwasp Queen. ''Phalanx Tank: *If you’re lucky enough to earn one of these bad boys from a battle with the Goliath Tank, you’ll soon forget how miserable you were without one. New Buildings: Missile Defense System: *Technically both a unit and a building but who’s counting? The latest in defense for your Outpost, this silo launches a nuclear missile that devastates the entire opposing army. Recycling Plant: *Recycling is good for the planet, and for you, providing you with a warm fuzzy feeling — not to mention XP and gold. Research Lab: '' *Indulge your inner mad scientist and run complex experiments for gold and XP. ''Plasma Weapons Factory: '' *Your one stop shop for all the plasma wielding troops and vehicles you could ask for. ''Plasma Refinery: '' *Feed your Chem and Oil into the Plasma Refinery, and it'll provide the Plasma you need to create the army of your dreams. ''Adv. Plasma Refinery: '' *Need more Plasma faster? The Advanced Plasma Refinery will churn out as much as you can handle. ''Chemical Reservoir: '' *Why have an open pool of toxic sludge in your Outpost? How about totally free Chem every day? '''Decorations Unlocked:' *8 of the Arbor Day trees have been unlocked and added to the Decoration menu. *Ramsey's Workout Emporium and Hall of Remembrance have been unlocked in the Shops menu. Unit Changes: *Throw rocks up to the sky! You heard it first in the Dev Diary, Trebuchets got a little boost and can now hit air units. Just remember, what goes up must come down (hopefully not on Perkins). *Three units are moving OUT of the Prestigious Academy. You can now train the following in the Raider Training Camp: The Skirmisher, Champion, and Dustwalker! HUD and Interface Updated: Talk about a fresh coat of paint! Our updates mean scrolling through your resources and managing your missions just got a lot easier. Unofficial, Unannounced Global Changes: *Increase of spawn time for the Ancient Sentinel for Level 70 players. Increase was from the previous 3-8 days to the longer 7-10 days. After this change was brought to attention and feedback was collected, a shorter spawn time was introduced. http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=105&t=65240&p=710825#p710825 *Although the Skirmisher and the Champion and their moving to the Raider Training Camp was announced, their new training cost was not. *Spawn rate for enemy encounters dramatically decreased in all locations. Sources: *http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=105&t=64752 *http://youtu.be/SNKI2ow-kHo Gallery File:NewUI-Missions.png|Missions now show up on a Mission Board. File:NewUI-FriendsOutpost.png|New interface for visiting a friend's Outpost. File:NewUI-Resources.png|The new resources bar. File:NewUI-WorldMap.png|The new World Map. File:NewUI-Battle.png|A much more organized battle interface, along with the move of the fight button. Category:4.0 Patch